Changement
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: 'Léo désirait du changement dans sa monotone vie. Il ne s'était pas rendue compte que ce changement, c'était...' Petit OS assez court, promis à Mymy :D enjoy and review, please !


Un OS pas très long, que j'avais promis à Mymy xD Deux OC apparaissent, vu que c'est assez lié à "Oui je connais le mot Amour", bref, ma fic de plusieurs chapitres de PH ^^ j'espère que malgré la simplicité de ce texte, il vous plaira quand même :D

Rating : K

Genre : j'ai longtemps hésité entre Romance et Amitié, et j'ai décidé de mettre les deux... *SBAF*

Disclaimer : Seules Merry et Cassie m'appartiennent. Pour plus de détails, voir la fic citée au dessus ;D

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Changement~<em>**

Un matin, comme tous les autres, Léo se réveilla. Il était le premier, une fois de plus, à ouvrir les yeux. Il prit ses lunettes, posées sur sa commode, encore un peu endormi, et regarda la chambre. Elle était comme d'habitude. Comme chaque matin, à chaque fois qu'il se levait. Il sortit de ses draps et alla secouer Elliot. Ce dernier était encore dans les bras de Morphée, mais semblait avoir envie d'en sortir le plus vite possible. Il bougeait dans tous les sens. Il devait sans doute faire ce même cauchemar, qu'il faisait fréquemment. Le valet soupira et le secoua un peu plus fort. Le blond finit par se réveiller, en sueur.

Léo alla chercher une serviette dans leur salle de bain, et la lui tendit. Pendant que son « maître » s'essuyait, il se changea, et passa du pyjama à l'uniforme. (…qui me croit si je dis que j'avais écrit « au téléphone » ?) Une fois encore, son nœud était de travers, mais ça ne faisait rien. Il ne prit pas la peine de se coiffer, attrapa le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille, et qu'il avait déjà presque fini, puis sortit sans attendre son ami qui se changeait encore. Mais ce dernier le rejoindrait bien vite, il le savait. C'était tous les jours la même chose.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Elliot était déjà près de lui, alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques pas.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre quand même !

Léo ne répondit pas. Il se concentra sur son livre, ignorant les remarques quotidiennes de l'autre colérique. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il lui disait la même chose, où il le sermonnait de cette même manière. Il soupira à nouveau, ennuyé. Son livre en main, son attention concentrée dans l'histoire passionnante du meurtre d'un certain vicomte, il ne prit pas conscience du fait qu'il marchait de plus en plus vite. Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, seulement les cris des combattants cherchant à vaincre l'ennemi et à lever le voile sur le mystère de la mort de leur maître. Seul un cri le sortit de ses rêveries.

-Attention !

La voix d'Elliot lui fit relever la tête, mais il s'était déjà cogné à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il reconnut les cheveux roux, courts, bouclés, de Cassandra Snowtie. Cette dernière se retourna vivement vers le jeune homme, et lui sourit, pendant qu'il s'excusait. Puis, mentalement, il commença à compter.

« 1, 2, 3… »

-Cassie ! Tu es encore partie sans moi !

Elle avait mis deux secondes de moins que la veille. Merry Clowsday arrivait toujours quelques secondes après que Léo ne voie Cassandra. Comme si chaque matinée était la même à chaque fois. Comme si chaque évènement se reproduisait éternellement. Les cours, les cours, et encore les cours, la pause, les disputes de Merry et d'Elliot, les cours, les cours, la fin de la journée. Encore et encore. Le brun retourna à sa lecture, continuant d'avancer, feignant de ne pas entendre les deux guignols se cracher des insultes, tandis que la rousse soupirait à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis se retourna, et dit une phrase qu'il avait l'habitude de dire :

-Vous allez arrêter un peu vous deux ?

Aussitôt, Elliot se calma, et Merry lui tira la langue. Il regarda Cassie, qui le fixait comme pour le remercier. Elle aussi en avait assez de leurs disputes puériles. Elle lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi. Elle ne savait sans doute pas quoi dire d'autre pour engager la conversation. Il lui fit un sourire, et lui annonça que son sommeil avait été plus agité que les autres nuits, pour ne pas lui dire une nouvelle fois, « Oui, ça peut aller. ». Il ferma son livre, pour ne pas paraître impoli à lire pendant que les autres lui parlaient.

-Tu ne continues pas ?

-Comment ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'arrêter de lire. Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Ah…

Il hésita, puis rouvrit son livre, pendant qu'ils continuaient à marcher. Les deux autres avaient recommencé à se bouffer le nez. Cassie ne disait plus rien, de peur de déranger le brun. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle du premier cours. Ils entrèrent, attendirent le professeur. Merry et Elliot ne se lassaient donc jamais de leurs disputes…

L'enseignant entra, ordonna aux élèves de se taire et de s'installer, et commença son cours. Comme toujours, Léo prit des notes, écrivit ce que dictait le professeur, récita sa leçon.

Au cours suivant, et pour tous ceux de la journée, ce fut exactement la même routine.

Tous les jours, la même chose, vous l'aurez compris. Il rejoignit la bibliothèque, traînant des pieds, accompagné de la même personne : Elliot. Il ouvrit la porte, se dirigea vers l'une des innombrables étagères, déposa son livre, en chercha un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait plus de mal que la veille à en trouver un. Il en avait lu tellement, qu'il avait l'impression qu'aucun des ouvrages de cet endroit n'avait de secret pour lui, à présent. Il finit par remarquer la tranche fine d'un bouquin qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu auparavant. Il le vit, serré entre deux encyclopédies. Il le sortit de cet endroit étroit, et le détailla : il avait l'air assez récent, tout juste relié. Le titre indiquait « pages de vie ». Le brun chercha le nom de l'auteur, mais il ne figurait nulle part sur la couverture. Il feuilleta les premières pages, s'attendant à une préface. Pourtant, il n'y en avait pas. Il regarda à la fin, espérant une signature qu'il pourrait reconnaître. Mais l'écriture fantaisiste représentant un C et un S confondus ne lui disait rien. Il rangea l'ouvrage dans son sac, prévint son ami, lui disant qu'il s'en allait, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il laissa ses affaires près de son bureau, sortit le livre de son sac, et s'allongea sur son lit. Il commença sa lecture. Celui qui l'avait écrit n'était pas un professionnel, ça se voyait. Mais le style était assez sympathique. Ça semblait être signé de la plume d'une personne assez jeune, peut-être de son âge à lui. Il y avait une histoire par page, chacune d'elle présentant un personnage différent, dans une situation différente, ce qui donnait tout son sens au titre. Chaque page offrait un passage de la vie d'untel, ou du problème d'unetelle. Les situations étaient parfois tristes, parfois comiques, parfois romantiques. C'était assez simple, mais l'auteur avait de la suite dans les idées. Léo finit bien vite la trentaine de pages, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas fini, la dernière histoire était incomplète.

Elliot entra alors, et dit à son valet :

-Dis, tu n'aurais pas pris un livre avec un tranche violette, assez fine ? L'amie de Clowsday, là, Cassandra Snowtie, est venue le chercher et ne l'a pas trouvé, puis elle m'a demandé si tu ne l'avais pas vu, avec tous les bouquins que tu lis.

Léo comprit. Son sourire s'élargit.

-Je lui rendrais demain. J'en profiterai pour lui transmettre mes compliments et lui demander une suite…

-Hein ?

Il ne dit plus rien, toujours souriant, et partit se doucher, repensant aux initiales. C'était pourtant évident. Il revit le visage de la jeune fille, et se dit qu'elle serait sûrement gênée en apprenant qu'il avait lu son œuvre.

Léo désirait du changement dans sa monotone vie. Il venait de comprendre, ne s'en étant pas rendu compte avant, que son changement, c'était elle.

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît :D<p> 


End file.
